


Wieder einmal tot ... oder ... Das schiefgegangene Jubiläum

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Demons, Destiel - Freeform, Empty, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Purgatory, Sabriel - Freeform, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: 10 Jahre Destiel ...(mit einem Hauch Sabriel)Bevor Cas wieder verschwinden konnte, lud ihn Sam für den Abend ein.„Warum hast du das gemacht?“, fragte Dean skeptisch.„Ist ja nicht so, dass er noch nie da war“, erwiderte Sam schulterzuckend.Ja. Sicherlich. Aber jetzt hatte dieser Tag eine Bedeutung bekommen.Warnung: Jemand stirbt, aber wie es bei 'Supernatural' der Fall ist, kommt er auch wieder zurück.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dean kam in die Küche geschlurft und murmelte seinem Bruder ein verschlafenes ‚Guten Morgen‘ zu, der bereits schon wieder am Tisch saß und in seinen Laptop starrte.

Während der Ältere sich eine Tasse Kaffee machte, wurde er von seinem Bruder über den neuesten Fall unterrichtet. Sam machte eine kurze Pause und klappte plötzlich den Laptop zu, mit den Worten, dass das auch Jody und Donna erledigen könnten.

„Warum?“, fragte Dean verdutzt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du was heute für ein Datum ist?“

„Der 18. September“, erwiderte er und überlegte, ob irgendetwas Besonderes anstand, zuckte aber dann mit den Schultern und sah seinen Bruder fragend an.

Der Jüngere nickte und ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht, was Dean noch skeptischer machte.

„Sagst du es mir, oder soll ich raten?“, fragte er etwas genervt nach.

„Am Tag genau vor zehn Jahren hast du deinen Engel gefunden. Oder, besser gesagt, er hat dich gefunden.“

„Ja. Und?“

„Was und ... Das ist ein Tag zum Feiern!“

„Feiern mit Cas ...“

Dean lachte, denn er stellte sich gerade bildlich vor, mit dem starren, unschuldigen Engel einen drauf zu machen. Er erinnerte sich an seinen Besuch mit ihm im Bordell, der alles andere als gut ausging.

Ok, zugegeben. Die beiden hatten es schon geschafft, dass der Engel ein wenig lockerer wurde, aber unter ‚feiern‘ verstand Dean etwas anderes. Mädels, Schnaps und jede Menge Spass.

 

„Du hast mich gerufen?“

Ein plötzlicher Windstoß riss Dean aus seinen Gedanken und er starrte Cas verwundert an.

„Nein. Eigentlich nicht“, murmelte er und band sich schnell den Bademantel zu.

Warum er das gemacht hatte, wusste er selber nicht so genau. Aber irgendetwas war anders an der Art wie  Sam ihn ansah und an der Art wie Cas ihn ansah.

Nervös leckte sich Dean über seine trockenen Lippen, denn die Nähe des Engels führte seit längerem dazu, dass sich sein Herzschlag erhöhte und seine Hände zu schwitzen begannen.

„Gut. Ich habe ohnehin noch etwas zu erledigen.“

Bevor Cas wieder verschwinden konnte, lud ihn Sam am Abend ein.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?“

„Ist ja nicht so, dass er noch nie da war.“

Ja. Schon. Aber nicht einfach nur so, sondern nur dann, wenn die Brüder einen Fall hatten, bei dem sie Hilfe brauchten. Und außerdem hatte dieser Tag jetzt eine Bedeutung bekommen.

Dean seufzte und machte sich das erste Bier auf.

„Im Ernst?“, fragte Sam kopfschüttelnd, erntete aber nur ein Schulterzucken von seinem Bruder.

 

Plötzlich ein erneuter Windstoß und der kleine Engel ging zielstrebig auf Sam zu und küsste ihn.

„Ich denke, wir müssen unseren Bunker wieder gegen Engel schützen. Wer hat dich denn jetzt gerufen?!“, murrte Dean, der Gabriel mit einem abschätzigen Blick betrachtete.

„Keiner“, grinste der andere verschmitzt, während er es sich auf Sam’s Schoß bequem machte und die Arme um dessen Nacken legte, „by the way, Sweetie. Wann haben wir eigentlich unseren Jahrestag?“

„Woher weißt ...“

Dean seufzte und ersparte sich jedes weitere Wort, denn seitdem Gabriel mit seinem Bruder zusammen war, wusste er ohnehin viel mehr als er selber. Dann kam ihm die Erkenntnis, dass Gabriel am Abend bestimmt auch da sein würde, und da die beiden kaum die Finger voneinander lassen konnten, wäre er mit Cas alleine. Sein Herz begann erneut zu rasen. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie noch nie alleine in einem Raum waren ...

Der Ältere wurde erneut in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als Gabriel  vor seinem Gesicht hin und her wedelte. Da der Engel sich ohnehin nie ein Blatt vor dem Mund nahm und sagte, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging, sprach er es auch direkt aus.

„Was ist nun mit euch beiden? Zehn Jahre sind eine verdammt lange Zeit. Geht es irgendwann einmal zur Sache? Werde ich und Sammy das noch erleben?“

Dean öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber gleich darauf wieder. Unglaublich, was sich der kleine Witzbold erlaubte.

„Da wird überhaupt nichts zur Sache gehen. Cas und ich sind Freunde, Familie!“

„Klar Dean-o. Rede dir das nur weiterhin ein. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen und ich kann es auch spüren. Diese Sehnsucht. Dieses Begehren. Diese Leidenschaft, wenn ihr beide ...“

Weiter kam Gabriel nicht, denn Dean war bereits aufgestanden, nachdem er ihm noch einen wütenden Blick zugeworfen hatte und verschwand in sein Zimmer, wo er die Türe hinter sich zuschlug.

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“, säuselte der Kleinere und küsste Sam erneut.

„Du bist unmöglich. Gib ihnen doch etwas Zeit.“

„Willst du mich verarschen? Die beiden hatten zehn Jahre Zeit. Jahre ... Sambo!“

 

Dean war am Bett eingeschlafen und erst gegen Abend wieder aufgewacht, nachdem er hörte, wie Sam lautstark an die Türe hämmerte.

Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einem kurzen Quickie mit sich selber, stand er seufzend vor dem Spiegel.

Natürlich freute er sich auf Cas und fragte sich, warum er so ein komisches Gefühl hatte. Das ganze Gerede mit dem Jahrestag und das man ihm anscheinend ansah, dass er Gefühle für diesen Engel hatte, die über Freundschaft hinausgingen, hatten ihn ziemlich verunsichert.

Die vier beschlossen, in eine Bar zu gehen. Neutraler Boden und Dean atmete erleichtert durch, da er doch nicht mit Cas alleine war.

Im Laufe des Abends hatten Sam und Gabriel es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Dean und Cas zu zeigen, wie schön die Liebe sein konnte. Immer wieder drücken sie ihre Lippen aufeinander, fütterten sich gegenseitig mit Kuchen oder flüsterten sich irgendwelche Sachen zu, worauf beide andauernd wie verliebte Kinder kicherten. Dean warf Cas ab und zu heimliche Seitenblicke zu, aber da der Schwarzhaarige so gut wie keinerlei Emotionen zeigte, kam er sehr schnell zu dem Entschluss, dass ihm diese Gefühle mehr als fremd zu sein schienen.

Ein leises Seufzen entkam dem Dunkelblonden und er senkte traurig den Blick, denn jetzt hatte er noch mehr Angst davor ihm zu sagen, was er fühlte.

Angst davor, dass es diese Freundschaft zwischen ihnen zerstören würde. Angst davor, dass sich Cas abwandte, weil er sich schlecht fühlte, wenn er diese Gefühle nicht erwidern konnte.

Also fasste er den Entschluss, diese Gefühle im hintersten Teil seines Kopfes und im tiefsten Platz seines Herzens zu vergraben. Sein Herz schmerzte, aber es war okay. Man konnte an einer Hand abzählen, wie oft das Schicksal es schon mit ihm gut gemeint hatte.

 

_‚Zehn Jahre‘_

Cas schüttelte innerlich mit dem Kopf, denn so lange kam es ihm gar nicht vor.

Das lag womöglich daran, dass die Zeit für ihn eine andere Bedeutung hatte. Er konnte sich noch ganz genau an den Tag erinnern, als er in die Hölle flog um den Mann zu retten, der anschließend mit dessen Bruder die Welt retten sollte.

Dass er in der Scheune auf ihn geschossen und eingestochen hatte und wie lange, wirklich lange, es gedauert hatte, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht alle Engel schlecht waren.

Er schwelgte in Gedanken und erinnerte sich an die Zeit im Fegefeuer und daran, wie oft die drei schon gestorben waren. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er leicht schmunzeln. An die vielen Kämpfe, die sie miteinander ausgetragen hatten. Aber bei diesem Lebenswandel konnte nichts ewig bestehen und irgendwann würde es vorbei sein. Für immer. Cas war schon zu lange auf der Erde und hatte sich an dieses Leben gewöhnt. Er würde es nicht ertragen können, Dean zu verlieren.

Der Jäger bedeutete ihm alles und er würde auch alles für Dean tun.

Er war ein Lebewesen, das mit Gefühlen nicht viel anfangen konnte. Zwar hatte er in der Zeit, wo er ein Mensch war einiges darüber gelernt, aber er hatte das Bedürfnis noch mehr erfahren zu wollen.

Das Gefühl der Eifersucht kannte er zwar nicht, aber er fühlte sich irgendwie nicht wohl. Denn, er wollte auch so etwas haben. Er wollte auch jemanden, den er anfassen konnte, mit dem er über andere Sachen reden konnte, als die Jagd. Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich darüber im Klaren war, was das bedeutete. Aber die anderen zwei so vertraut miteinander zu sehen, löste etwas in Cas aus. Und wenn er die Gewissheit hatte, was das bedeuten würde, würde er mit Dean darüber reden.

 

„Ich denke, das bringt nichts“, Gabe seufzte leise in Sam’s Ohr, worauf ihn der Jüngere verwundert anstarrte. Kichernd warf der Engel ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu und legte Sam's Hand auf seinen Schritt.

„Ich meine, es bringt schon was. Aber wir sollten das zu zweit fortsetzen.“

Die vier bezahlten und wollten sich dann auf den Heimweg machen. Als sie an einer weiteren Bar vorbeikamen, hörten sie zwei Männer, die ihnen nachriefen. Sie waren schon ziemlich betrunken und auf Streit aus.

Das Ziel dieser Gemeinheit war Cas, denn die beiden machten sich über seinen Trenchcoat lustig. Der Engel verstand die Aufregung nicht, aber Dean sah rot.

Einer schubste den anderen und dann passierte es. Mit seinem Kopf schlug Dean unglücklich auf einem Stein auf und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Die anderen zwei Idioten suchten schnell das Weite, während sich Sam über seinen Bruder beugte.

„Dean“, rief er und schüttelte ihn leicht, „Dean!“

„Bin da. Bin wach“, murmelte der Ältere verwirrt und setzte sich etwas auf.

Cas reichte ihm die Hand und zog ihn hoch.

Auf die Frage, ob alles in Ordnung wäre, hielt sich Dean seinen schmerzenden Kopf und als er die Hand wieder nach vorne nahm, konnte man trotz der Dunkelheit im Licht der Straßenlaterne das Blut an seiner Hand sehen.

Erschrocken sah ihn Cas an und legte seine Hand auf den Hinterkopf des Jägers, aber nichts passierte, so oft er es auch versuchte und sosehr er sich auch konzentrierte.

„Gabriel!“, rief er leicht panisch und konnte Dean gerade noch stützen, bevor beide zu Boden gingen.

Aber auch der Erzengel hatte kein Glück.

„Es funktionier nicht. Warum funktioniert es nicht?!“

Hatte jemand die Engel verflucht und ihnen ihre Kraft genommen? Wollte das Schicksal es so?

„Sammy. Ich sterbe“, flüsterte Dean und fing an heftig zu atmen.

„Ich bin hier.“

Der Jüngere kniete sich zu ihm und nahm seine Hand. Als er das Entsetzen in den Augen des anderen sah, wusste Sam, dass etwas nicht stimmte und das machte ihm Angst.

„Nein Dean. Komm schon. Du hast gegen Dämonen und allerhand Übernatürliches gekämpft. Warst im Himmel, in der Hölle und im Fegefeuer. Wenn du denkst, du kannst jetzt sterben, nachdem du auf einen Stein gefallen bist ... Dean. Verdammt mach die Augen auf! Das kann jetzt so nicht enden. Das darf ... Dean!“

Er erinnerte sich an die letzten Worte von Billie, die gesagt hatte, dass es für immer wäre, würde einer der beiden sterben. Er konnte das nicht akzeptieren. Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter als er hilflos mitansehen musste, wie von Minute zu Minute das Leben seines Bruders verblasste.

Sie hatten so viel durchgemacht, die Apokalypse und Luzifer überlebt und jetzt sollte ihm dieser Unfall zum Verhängnis werden?! Und warum konnte diese geflügelten Mistkerle nichts machen?!

 

Dean versuchte seine Augen offenzuhalten, aber er war so müde. Zu müde um dagegen anzukämpfen. Wozu auch. Mittlerweile hatte sich wahrscheinlich sein halbes Gehirn auf der Straße verteilt. Außerdem sah er den Sensenmann neben sich und wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Sein letzter Blick galt seinem Engel, aber auch wenn er ihm sagen wollte, dass er ihn liebte, es kam nur noch ein Krächzen zwischen bebenden Lippen heraus. Sein Blick war starr, sein Herzschlag wurde ruhiger, bis er schließlich ganz aufhörte. Von weitem hörten sie die Turmuhr schlagen. Es war Mitternacht.

 

„Sam.“

Gabriel versuchte seinen Freund zu trösten und nahm in Kauf, dass er ihm die Schuld daran gab, dass er seinen Bruder nicht gerettet hatte, nahm in Kauf, dass er wie wild auf seine Brust hämmerte, nahm in Kauf, dass er tobte und schrie und so verzweifelt war, dass er sich kaum beruhigen ließ. Aber er hielt ihn die ganze Zeit fest, redete leise auf ihn ein und schluckte seine aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter.

 

Cas kniete neben Dean, hielt noch immer dessen Hand und konnte nicht glauben, was die letzten Minuten passiert war. Verdammt. Er wollte ihm noch so viel sagen.

Plötzlich spürte er einen Schmerz in seinem Herzen musste kurz nach Luft schnappen, denn diesen Herzschmerz, wenn ein besonderer Mensch nicht mehr da war, hatte er noch niemals zuvor gefühlt. Nicht einmal als die Engel gefallen waren oder als sich herausstellte, dass sein Vater ein Arschloch war. Niemals.

 

Am ersten Tag nach Dean’s Tod hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach. Sein Körper lag mit einer Decke verhüllt auf seinem Bett.

Aber bereits am zweiten Tag hatte jeder der drei beschlossen, alles daran zu setzen, ihn wieder zurückzuholen. Es gab immer einen Ausweg, das hatten sie in ihrem Leben schon mehr als einmal erfahren. Und auch wenn es jedes Mal dasselbe war, dass keiner der beiden zurückgeholt werden wollte, hielt sich keiner daran.

Zuerst galt es den Verursacher zur Rede zu stellen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass einer der Winchesters den Tod beschworen hatte und so dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis dieses Wesen inmitten des Kreises stand.

„Hat ja nicht lange gedauert.“

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus Billie. Warum?“

„Die Zeit war reif“, antwortete sie ruhig und sah einen nach dem anderen an.

Wenn sich Sam nicht der Tatsache bewusst gewesen wäre, dass es ohnehin keinen Sinn gehabt hätte, er hätte ihr mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Er war so wütend und musste einige Male tief durchatmen, um sich zu sammeln.

„Er war selber schuld. Genauso wie dieser schwarzhaarige Engel dort“, schmunzelte sie und deutete auf Castiel, der sie nur stirnrunzelnd mit einem fragenden Blick ansah.

„Was soll das heißen?“, mischte sich Gabriel ein und Billie lachte amüsiert.

„Das Universum war es so leid euch beiden Idioten zuzusehen. Euch gegenseitig mit Blicken auszuziehen, andauernd diese absichtlichen oder zufälligen Berührungen und nichts ist geschehen. Wir hatten alle Wetten darauf abgeschlossen und ein Deal läuft nach zehn Jahren aus. Das wisst ihr doch sicher. Und da ihr zwei Dummköpfe euch nicht gegenseitig eure Liebe gestehen konntet, musste einer von euch sterben. Einfach und simpel.“

„W ... warte. Ihr habt Wetten abgeschlossen?!“

Sam konnte nicht glauben, was der ehemalige Sensenmann von sich gab. Anscheinend war ein Leben nichts wert, wenn man darum wetten konnte. Nur so zum Spaß. Und das, wo die beiden unzählige Male die Welt gerettet hatten ...

„Und wer zum Teufel sind, ‚alle‘?!“

„Ihr habt mehr Feinde, als ihr denkt“, grinste sie während sie sich ihre Fingernägel betrachtete.

„Du ...“, rief Cas wütend und ging zielstrebig auf sie zu, aber kaum hatte er den Kreis erreicht, wurde er von einer unsichtbaren Macht aufgehalten.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich“, hörten die drei noch, bevor Billie wieder verschwand.

 

„Und ich hätte gedacht zu tricksen wäre meine Spezialität.“

Gabriel legte seine Hand auf Sam’s Schulter aber zog sie schnell wieder zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt, als er das wütende Funkeln in seinen Augen bemerkte.

Dean war also einer Laune des Universums zum Opfer gefallen und das konnte keiner auf sich beruhen lassen. Die Kräfte der beiden Engel waren sofort nach Mitternacht, oder besser gesagt, nach Dean’s Tod zurückgekehrt und die drei überlegten den nächsten Schritt.

„Ok Gabe. Sieh im Himmel nach.“

„Schon unterwegs“, erwiderte er und küsste Sam zum Abschied, bevor er mit einem Flügelrauschen verschwand.

Nach einer Viertelstunde stand er wieder neben Sam, der ihn ungläubig anstarrte, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass das so schnell ging.

„Hallo?! Ich halte den Laden dort oben am Laufen. Es wäre sogar schneller gegangen, wenn ich mich nicht noch mit einem alten Freund bei Kaffee und Kuchen verquatscht hätte.“

„Und?“, wollte Cas ungeduldig wissen.

„Nichts. Dean ist nicht im Himmel“, antwortete der Kleinere schulterzuckend.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert“, erwiderte Sam mit einem tiefen Seufzen, „wer hat eigentlich jetzt das Sagen in der Hölle? Crowley ist tot. Asmodeus ist tot. Luzifer ist tot …”

Das war eine gute Frage, auf die keiner der drei eine Antwort hatte.

„Gute Gelegenheit wieder einmal ein paar Dämonen zu foltern“, schmunzelte Gabe und ließ seine Finger krachen.

 

Dämonen zu finden war nicht das Problem. Sie zu foltern und zu töten war noch ein geringeres Problem aber keiner hatte eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen.

„Das war der zehnte. Er ist nicht in der Hölle“, seufzte Cas und tötete ihn, indem er ihm nur die Hand auf die Stirn legte.

„Wenn Dean nicht im Himmel ist und auch nicht in der Hölle. Was gibt es noch?“

„Fegefeuer“, murmelte Cas, legte den Kopf schief und dachte an die Zeit zurück.

„Da kommen doch nur Monster hin“, erwiderte Sam kopfschüttelnd und schloss die schwere Eisentüre zum Verhörraum. Aber Dean war schon einmal dort. Wenn auch eher durch einen blöden Zufall.

„Wo kommen eigentlich Dämonen hin, wenn sie sterben?“, fragte Sam.

„Ins Nichts. Genauso wie die Engel. Schlafen dort einen endlosen friedlichen Schlaf“, erwiderte Cas, der auch schon dort war. Aber erst nach einer endlosen Diskussion war es ihm auch möglich, zu fliehen. Er hatte den Jägern nichts davon erzählt, weil er sich auch nicht daran erinnern konnte. Aber er wusste von diesem Ort aus Erzählungen.

Erschöpft sank Sam auf die Couch, lehnte den Kopf an die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen. Gabriel setzte sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee neben ihn und reichte ihm diese.


	2. Chapter 2

„Sammy?“

„Was?“

Der Kleinere wartete geduldig an der Türe von Dean’s Zimmer bis Sam kam.

„Sollten wir ihn nicht wegpacken, bevor er zu stinken anfängt?“

„Du redest von meinem Bruder!“

„Sollten wir Dean nicht wegpacken, bevor er zu stinken anfängt?“

Seufzend schüttelte der Jäger seinen Kopf, aber Gabriel hatte Recht. Er konnte nicht dort liegenbleiben. Mittlerweile war der dritte Tag angebrochen und so beschlossen sie, ihn in die Kühlkammer zu legen.

 

„Seht mal, was ich gefunden habe“, schmunzelte Cas und drehte den Laptop, damit die anderen beiden einen Blick auf die Schlagzeile des Tages werden konnten. 

„Das sieht ganz nach unserer Hexe aus“, murmelte Sam, scollte weiter hinunter und las alles durch was geschrieben stand.

Erst durch das Flügelrauschen wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und bemerkte, dass die beiden Engel verschwunden waren. Es dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag bis die zwei mit Rowena wieder auftauchten.

„Seid ihr verrückt?“, kreischte die Rothaarige und wand sich aus den Griffen.

„Schön, dass du kommen konntest“, lachte Sam und bot ihr einen Stuhl an.

„Ich bleibe lieber stehen. Was wollt ihr von mir? Hatten wir nicht ausgemacht, dass ihr mich in Ruhe lassen sollt?!“

Skeptisch blickte sie von einem zum anderen und fragte dann verwundert nach Dean.

Nachdem ihr die drei, alle durcheinander, die Geschichte erzählt hatten, setzte sich Rowena doch denn ihr rauchte der Kopf.

Die Hexe war nie ein Fan der Winchesters, das war kein Geheimnis. Aber, dass das Schicksal ihnen so übel mitgespielt hatte, machte sie nachdenklich. In der Welt des Übernatürlichen war viel möglich, aber jemanden mit dem Tod zu bestrafen, nur weil die anderen sich einen Spaß daraus machten, war fies. Sie brach ihre Gedankengänge ab, denn sie selber hatte das auch schon mehrmals gemacht. Und zugegeben, manches davon hatte sie bereut. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht als böse Hexe abgestempelt werden und vielleicht war das ihre Chance etwas Buße zu tun. Also willigte sie ein, ihnen zu helfen.

„Hört zu. Dieser Spruch funktioniert nur einmal. Wenn er denn funktioniert. Entscheidet euch, wo ihr hinwollt.“ Diese Entscheidung fiel nicht schwer, denn Dean war nicht besessen. Weder von einem Engel, noch von einem Dämon.

 

Der Plan war einfach. Nun hoffte Sam, dass es nicht doch noch an der Ausführung scheiterte.

„Versprich mir, dass du vorsichtig bist. Sam. Ich will dich in einem Stück wiederhaben.“

Schmunzelnd nahm ihn der Größere in die Arme und drückte einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf.

„Natürlich. Ich verspreche es und ich habe auch noch Cas.“

„Ich töte dich, wenn du mir Sammy nicht wiederbringst“, flüsterte er eindringlich seinem Bruder zu und das ließ keinen Zweifel übrig, als seine Augen kurz blau aufblitzten.  

Als sie im Auto saßen und nach Colorado fuhren, um einen Vampir zu töten, schwiegen alle. Keiner war sich sicher, ob das auch klappen würde, denn es wurde noch nie ausprobiert.

„Okay Jungs. Sobald das Monster gefesselt wurde, nehmt ihn du und Sam an der Hand“, sagte sie zu Cas, „ich spreche den Verbindungszauber und Gabriel schlägt ihm den Kopf ab. Wichtig ist, dass ihr ihn nicht loslasst. Egal was auch passiert.“

 

Das Herz schlug Sam bis zum Hals, als das Engelsschwert nur einige Millimeter an seinem eigenen Kopf vorbeizischte. Er war nervös und nachdem er seinem Engel einen letzten Blick zugeworfen hatte, schloss er die Augen. Er hörte Rowena’s Worte, er spürte seinen Magen zusammenkrampfen und war froh, die Augen geschlossen zu haben, als ein mächtiger Blitz einschlug und sie ins Nichts gezogen wurden.

Sam war sich nicht sicher, wie lange das alles gedauert hatte, aber als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, fand er sich auf dem Boden eines Waldes wieder.

„Cas?“

Suchend sah sich der Jäger um, aber er entdeckte den Engel nirgends.

„Na toll ...“, murmelte er, schnappte sich sein Messer und die Axt, die am Boden lagen und rappelte sich auf.

Es dauerte nicht lange und zwei Werwölfe kamen auf ihn zu. Von oben bis unten mit Blut bespritzt, hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich, die seinen Namen rief.

„Gut. Wie funktioniert das jetzt? Gibt es einen Treffpunkt dieser Kreaturen?“

„Ich denke, wir müssen uns durchfragen“, erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige schulterzuckend.

Die Befragung dauerte lange, es rollten eine Menge Köpfe aber niemand hatte etwas von einem Menschen gehört, der im Fegefeuer gelandet war.

„Wir müssen das Portal suchen“, murmelte Sam und ließ sich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen, „nach einem kurzen Nickerchen.“

 

Nervös ging Gabriel auf und ab. Immer wieder sah er auf die Uhr und hoffte, dass nicht schiefgegangen war.

„Was für ein hirnrissiger Plan“, murmelte er, setzte sich auf einen Stein und starrte auf das Feld, wo die zwei, oder glücklicherweise die drei schon seit einer Stunde hätten auftauchen sollen.

Er wollte gerade von seinem Schokoriegel abbeißen, als er sich anhand des lauten Donnerschlages und hellen Blitz erschrak, aber erleichtert durchatmete, als er seinen Freund sah.

Sam’s Arm pulsierte und leuchtete rot und unter Schmerzen stöhnend zückte er das Messer. Kurz gesagt schnitt er Cas frei.   Mit fragenden Gesten wollte Gabriel wissen wo Dean war.

„Er ist nicht im Fegefeuer“, antwortete Cas kopfschüttelnd. Keiner der drei wusste weiter.

Alle Möglichkeiten waren ausgeschöpft und enttäuscht machten sich alle auf den Heimweg.

 

Als Dean die Augen aufschlug, sah er nichts. Durch seine jahrelange Erfahrung wusste er, dass es besser war, sich nicht gleich bemerkbar zu machen und so schwieg er und rappelte sich auf die Beine. Reflexartig griff er sich an den Hinterkopf und spürte nichts mehr. Keine Wunde, kein Blut, keine verklebten Haare oder Schmerzen. Aber er wusste, dass er gestorben war.

Sein Menschenverstand sagte ihm, dass es nur zwei Orte gab, an denen er sein konnte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er an keinem dieser Orte sein, sondern viel lieber im Bunker auf der Couch sitzen, vorzugsweise mit Cas und Sam und ein Bier trinken. Sogar den kleinen vorlauten Engel vermisste er ein wenig. Er fragte sich, ob sie nach ihm suchen würden.

Es waren bestimmt schon Minuten vergangen, wenn nicht sogar Stunden, in denen Dean herumirrte. Bisher hatte er noch nichts tasten können, nicht einmal einen Kieselstein. Es war nichts da und es war dunkel. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wo er gelandet war.

Erschöpft sank er zu Boden und schloss die Augen. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Cas. Wie gerne hätte er dem Engel gesagt, was er für ihn empfand. Auf der anderen Seite wäre es aber dann für Cas vielleicht noch viel schlimmer gewesen, ihn loszulassen. Das hätte er ihm auch nicht antun wollen.

„Du hättest es ihm sagen sollen“, hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme flüstern.

„Was?“, fragte Dean irritiert und richtete sich wieder auf.

Dann war wieder Stille. Also war noch jemand hier und der Jäger war fest entschlossen, diese Person zu finden. Immer wieder rief er, solange bis er fast heiser war, als ihm plötzlich die Stimme im Hals stecken blieb, denn er sah ein kleines Licht, wie von einer Straßenlaterne.

 

„Sei leise, du weckst alle anderen“, sagte diese Person und bei näherer Betrachtung, stellte sie sich als jemand heraus, den Dean besser kannte als irgendjemanden sonst.

Er erschrak nicht, als er direkt davor stand, denn es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich selber gegenüberstand.

„Wo bin ich?“

„Im Nichts.“

„Im Nichts ...“, wiederholte Dean, machte fragende Handbewegungen und überlegte, denn irgendwo hatte er das schon einmal gelesen, „ich bin kein Engel und auch kein Dämon. Warum bin ich hier?“

„Dean, Dean, Dean“, lachte sein anderes Ich, „du bist schon so oft gestorben und wieder zurückgekehrt. Für das Universum zählst du bereits zum Übernatürlichen.“

„Ich bin also tot. Tot wie tot tot? Oder gibt es ein Schlupfloch?“

„Die bessere Frage wäre. Warum zum Teufel schläfst du nicht?“

„Bin eben ein aufgewecktes Kerlchen“, scherzte Dean, denn darauf wusste er nun wirklich keine Antwort, räusperte sich aber, denn sein Gegenüber fand das gar nicht witzig, „hör zu. Ich will wieder zurück, denn hier gibt es ... nichts?!“

„Du kannst nicht wieder zurück. Du hast deine Chance vermasselt.“

_‚Ich habe meinen Engel verteidigt und dafür bin ich gestorben?‘_

„Nicht nur dafür. Du hättest es ihm sagen sollen.“

_‚Na toll, kannst du jetzt auch Gedanken lesen?‘_

„Ja, kann ich ...“

_‚Stop!‘_

„Stop!“, rief Dean, denn das alles war mehr als unheimlich.

Nachdem er ihm erklärt hatte, warum er seine Chance vermasselt hatte, schnaubte Dean vor Wut.

„Und dafür bin ich gestorben? Weil euch langweilig war? Wie kommt ihr dazu euch in das Leben anderer einzumischen. Seid ihr ...“

„Schh. Sei doch leise, du weckst die anderen ...“

Aber Dean dachte nicht daran seine Stimme zu senken und schmetterte ihm seinen Zorn mitten ins Gesicht.

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, du Bastard. Entweder du lässt mich gehen, oder ich wecke alle auf und wir veranstalten eine Party.“

„Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen“, sagte er und einen Wimpernschlag später war er alleine, wieder umhüllt von Dunkelheit.

„Mistkerl!“, rief er, aber bekam keine Antwort.

Dean schrie, er sang, er irrte herum und tobte vor Wut und Verzweiflung. Irgendwann überkam ihn die Müdigkeit und er sank zu Boden, wo er sofort in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

 

Die nächsten Stunden? Tage? Wochen? machte er genau dasselbe. Der Jäger hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, er konnte nichts sehen, war alleine und verwirrt.

Komischerweise hatte er weder Hunger noch Durst. Nur die Gedanken an seine Freunde hielten ihn davon ab, komplett dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen.

Er wusste, dass Billie gesagt hatte, dass es endgültig war, sollte einer von ihnen noch einmal sterben. Aber er wollte das nicht glauben und konnte sich nicht damit zufrieden geben.

Bei einer Jagd ums Leben zu kommen, damit rechnete er jedes Mal, aber nicht so ...

Er hatte den Tod schon einmal getötet und schwor sich, wenn er hier jemals rauskommen würde, würde er es wieder machen. Zudem kam die Angst, dass die anderen ihn aufgegeben hatten. Was wäre, wenn sie seinen Körper verbrannten? Würde er ...

Dean schüttelte seinen Kopf um diese Gedanken zu verbannen und versuchte sich auf etwas Schöneres zu konzentrieren. Cas. Er versuchte, zu ihm zu beten, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass das nicht klappen würde. Aber der Gedanke an ihn, ließ ein kleines bißchen Hoffnung zu.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Murmeln ganz in seiner Nähe und weitere Stimmen kamen dazu. Erschrocken drehte er sich in alle Richtungen, als er jemanden langsam in die Hände klatschen hörte.

 

„Toll gemacht. Dean. Sie wachen auf.“

Engel und Dämonen. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sie waren ihm dankbar, was aber Irrsinn war, denn sie waren gefangen ... oder sie würden ihn töten, was aber genauso Schwachsinn war, denn er war ja bereits tot. In jedem Fall war er sich sicher, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten würde.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, du singst dein Schlaflied, bevor sie dich zerfleischen, denn du bist es, der sie gefangen hält“, antwortete Dean mutiger als er sich fühlte.

Durch den schwachen Lichteinfall bemerkte der Jäger, dass diese Kreatur überlegte.

„Es schwächt mich“, kam die zögerliche Antwort und plötzlich kniete er sich zu Dean und fauchte ihn an, „ich kann deine Gedanken lesen und das wagst du nicht.“

„Und ob ich das wage“, erwiderte der Jäger trotzig und mit einem breiten Grinsen, denn sein Plan war, die Engel und Dämonen immer und immer wieder aufzuwecken, „und zwar so lange, bis nichts mehr von dir übrig ist.“ Das ‚nichts‘ betonte er sehr stark.

„Also schön. Was willst du?“

Die Kreatur wusste, dass es verloren hatte und willigte zögerlich ein, Dean gehen zu lassen.

 

Als Cas auf Dean’s Bett lag, wünschte er sich einschlafen zu können, um nicht immer an ihn denken zu müssen. Und vor allen Dingen nicht daran, dass Dean in einigen Stunden sein Jägerbegräbnis bekam. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis ihm klar geworden war, wieviel dieser Mensch ihm wirklich bedeutete. Dean hatte ihm immer wieder den persönlichen Freiraum erklären müssen und irgendwann hatte sich der Engel gedacht, dass Dean ihm nicht zu nahe kommen wollte und hatte es aufgegeben. Hätte er gewusst, dass es nur ein Schutzmechanismus des Dunkelblonden gewesen war, um sich seine eigenen Gefühle nicht eingestehen zu müssen.

Seufzend drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige auf die Seite und drückte die Decke an seine Wange, atmete den Geruch seines Jägers tief ein und schloss seine Augen.

Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass er mehr wollte, war es zu spät. Er wollte mit Dean auch so etwas wie das, was sein Bruder mit Sam hatte. Er wollte ihm nahe sein. Wollte den Jüngeren berühren und schmecken. Eine Träne löste sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln und er fasste einen Entschluss.

 

Leise schlich er den Gang entlang und öffnete die Tür der Kühlkammer. Als Engel machte ihm die Kälte nichts aus und so legte er sich zu Dean auf den Boden. Er wollte die letzten Stunden bei ihm sein, auch wenn er kalt und steif war.

Der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich, wann er das letzte Mal geweint hatte. Hatte er überhaupt schon jemals geweint? Dieser Schmerz im Herzen war wieder da, aber seine Power konnte ihn nicht davon heilen. Was aber auch nicht wichtig war, denn Cas hatte das Gefühl, dass er das verdient hatte.

Schließlich war Dean auch seinetwegen tot. Hätte er sich nicht dazwischen gestellt... Auf der anderen Seite wusste er aber auch, dass da andere Kräfte im Spiel waren.

„Dean“, flüsterte der Engel und streichelte über seine Wange. Er sah friedlich aus, so als würde er schlafen. Aber Cas‘ Herz war schwer, denn er wusste, dass er nicht schlief.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen und es tut mir leid, dass ich es erst jetzt begriffen habe. Dass ein Engel und ein Mensch keine Zukunft haben können, das haben uns immer alle eingeredet. Tausende Jahre lang. Und ich hatte auch nie das Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe. Und dann traf ich dich. Dean, du bedeutest mir alles. Ich würde für dich sterben, aber viel mehr möchte ich für dich leben. Mit dir leben. Ich liebe dich, Dean.“ Seine Hand umklammerte die leblose Hand des Jägers und ließ sie auch nicht mehr los.

Er wollte ihm sagen, dass sie sich vielleicht irgendwann wiedersehen würden, aber er verkniff sich das, denn er wusste nicht wo Dean war. Er wusste nicht, ob die Geschichten von diesem ‚Nichts‘ stimmten und auch wenn es wahr wäre und auch wenn Dean dort war, könnten sie sich allerhöchstens nahe sein, vielleicht nebeneinander schlafen. Für die Ewigkeit.

Mit einem lauten Seufzen legte er seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Jägers und während die Tränen weiter seine Wangen entlangliefen, schlief er ein.

 

Erschrocken fuhr der Engel hoch als sich Deans Brustkorb hob und er mit einem erstickenden Schnauben seine Augen aufriss. Dean hustete und keuchte und es dauerte einige Sekunden, in denen ihn der Engel nur anstarrte, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun, ehe er sich besann und Dean hoch half.

„Wie ist das möglich?“, fragte der Schwarzhaarige und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, erwiderte der Jäger und langsam kam das Funkeln in seine Augen zurück.

Und das stimmte auch, denn alle Erinnerungen waren ausgelöscht worden.

„Aber eines weiß ich noch und das muss ich dir sagen, bevor einer von uns beiden wieder stirbt“, schmunzelte er und umklammerte das Gesicht des Engels.

Blau traf auf grün und zart legten sich die Lippen des Jägers auf die des anderen.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Dean und entfernte sich wieder ein Stück.

Der Engel konnte sich nicht erklären, woher das Wasser kam, das wieder aus seinen Augen tropfte, aber er überbrückte den Abstand erneut und murmelte ebenfalls an dessen Lippen, wie sehr er den Jäger liebte.

 

„Cas ...“, murmelte Gabriel plötzlich, als er Schwingungen spürte, die er nicht wirklich einordnen konnte. Aber er war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas passiert war.

Sam sah ihn verwirrt an, als er vom Bett aufsprang und mit einem Fingerschnippen angezogen war.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ich das einmal sagen werde, aber ... Beweg dich und zieh dich sofort an!“

Der Jüngere starrte ihn immer noch verwirrt an und da Gabe das alles viel zu langsam ging, rollte er mit seinen Augen, schnippte noch einmal mit seinen Fingern und zog Sam an der Hand in Richtung des Kühlhauses.

Was die beiden dort sahen, als Sam die Türe aufmachte, war wie ein Wunder. Nicht nur, dass Dean lebte, sondern auch, dass er sich in den Armen des Engels so wohl fühlte.

 


End file.
